


Burning Up

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you’re sick, Dean forces you to rest and takes care of you.





	Burning Up

“Sweetheart, go to bed.” Dean sighed, looking at you from the end of the table.

“I’m fine.” You groaned.

Okay, you weren’t exactly fine. Somewhere between hunting and researching, you had caught something and now were sick for the first time in three years or so. It was nothing big, though. Some fever and shivers, bloodshot eyes and a swollen throat. Your body was shaking  _but just a bit_ and you were fine enough to continue searching for a next hunt.

“You look like shit.” He affirmed, standing up and walking towards you.

You rolled your eyes, jumping when Dean’s  _freezing_ hand touched your forehead.

“Dammit, Y/N, you’re burning up. Are you insane?” He pulled the open laptop from your lap and you groaned from the loss of warmth.

Before you could even protest, trembling in cold, Dean picked you up and made you wrap your arms around his shoulders. When you did it, he walked with you to your room and lied you on your bed, tucking you quickly.

“I’m gonna get you some Tylenol and water.” He said with a frown on his face. “Have you eaten today?”

You shook your head, your eyes closed as you enjoyed the warmth of the bed and your covers.

“I’m not hungry.” You muttered.

Dean shook his head. Sometimes you were just too stubborn.

“I’ll be right back.” He affirmed, walking to Sam’s door and knocking twice before opening it.

“Yeah?” Sam raised his eyes from his book.

“Y/N is sick. Go cook her… Whatever you do to when someone is sick.” He said, not even waiting for his brother to respond before walking to their medicaments box and looking for something for you.

Sam tilted his head, stopping by his side.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s burning in fever and Cas is busy with heaven stuff,” Dean muttered, pulling up a Tylenol pack and walking to the kitchen to pick a glass of water for you.

His brother only watched the shorter Winchester in silence as he literally ran around the bunker to find something to help you.

You didn’t usually get sick – Actually,  _this_  was the first time Sam remembered seeing you sick – and he knew how much it could get in Dean’s head. His brother was extremely protective of you, head over heels for you, and couldn’t take you being hurt or in danger.

“Okay.” He decided, not wanting to disturb his brother. “Just make sure she is fine.”

He nodded, not even caring, and walked back to your room with the medicine and a glass of water.

“Come on.” He stopped by your side, making you open your eyes and sit up. “Take this.”

You complied, not wanting to argue with Dean, and he pulled a thermometer to see how bad you were.

“I’m okay, Dean…” You argued.

“We both know you’re not, darling.” He affirmed, moving your hair from your forehead. “Sam is cooking you something warm and you are gonna stay in bed for today.”

“No.” You whined, trying to sit down.

In response, Dean only pushed you back to the bed.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna rest until you’re better and there’s nothing you can do against it.”

In your discomfort and pain, you managed to chuckle.

“Boy… Ain’t you a giant protective teddy bear?” You joked and Dean blushed,

“Shut up.”


End file.
